PASADO REBELADO
by goku- milk love
Summary: GOKU regresa despues de 7 años , algo ocurrio en ese tiempo pasen y lean espero que le guste
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos le dejo otra historia espero que le guste mi 2 historia va ser corto e capitulo bueno gracias**

**Capítulo 1 **

**Pasado Rebelado**

**En una casa alejada de la gran ciudad vive una familia en la montaña Paoz **

**Por la ventana de esa casa entraban los primeros rayos de luz despertando a una morena de cabellos negros como la obscuridad y de ojos azabaches.**

**Por favor que no sea un sueño – dice la chica**

**Que pasa milk – dice goku**

**Nada es que pensaba que era un sueño que tu regresaste a mi lado – dice milk sacando una lagrima de sus ojos **

**No es un sueño estoy aquí con tigo – dice goku dándole un suave beso en los labios**

**Bueno goku me voy a cocinar el desayuno para ti y los niños – dice milk**

**No quédate un rato más – dice goku **

**Que no tienes hambre – dice milk**

**La barriga de goku suena en ese instante **

**Me voy a cocinar – dice milk bajando al primer piso**

**Milk saca las vajillas y la acomoda en la mesa pero deja de hacer ese trabajo porque el timbre suena **

**Ya voy – dice milk**

**Milk habre la puerta y se queda en shock por lo que vio**

**Hola milk como estas – dice un joven de cabellos café ojos del mismo color **

**Mami quien es – dice goten **

**Ga..ga..gabriel – dice milk**

**Si milk soy yo – dice Gabriel mientra la abraza **

**En ese instante baja goku y ve esa esena que lo deja también en shock**

**CONTINUARA…. **

**Que pasara léanlo en el siguiente capítulo espero que le guste mañana subo el 2 capitulo ok gracias a lo que lo lean.**

**BESOS =)**


	2. QUIEN ES EL ?

**Hola bueno aquí les dejo el 2 capitulo como prometí**

**QUIEN ES EL ?**

En ese instante baja goku y ve esa escena que lo deja también en shock.

Milk te extrañe tanto desde que me fui – dice Gabriel soltándola de su abrazo

Que que haces aquí pensé que te ibas un largo tiempo – dice tartamudeando milk

Hola Gabriel – dice el menor de la casa

Hola goten como estas – dice Gabriel agarrando a goten en los brazos

Milk quien es el – dice goku

Él es…. – pero milk fue interrumpida por gohan

Él es un tío lejano padre que no te conto mama – dice gohan con una gota en la cabeza

Un tío – dice confundido goten

Si goten es un tío – dice milk acercando a Gabriel y llevándoselo al patio trasero

Que pasa milk porque dijiste que soy un tío lejano – dice Gabriel

Es que él es goku mi marido te acuerdas lo que te conté y no me creíste – dice milk

FLASH

Milk yo quiero ser más que un amigo, quiero ser tu esposo no me importa que tenga dos hijos yo lo voy a querer como si fueran mío – dice Gabriel cogiéndole la mano

No puedo Gabriel como amigos me conformo sabes yo estoy casada – dice milk

Pero si tu marido está muerto tú me dijiste eso o no – dice Gabriel

Si lo está pe..Pero él es especial – dice milk llorando

En que es especial a ver si logro ser igual a el – dice gabriel secándole las lágrimas a milk

Él no es de aquí es del espacio –dice milk

No te creo eso es mentira – dice gabriel

Si es verdad es el un saiyayin – dice milk

Él es un saiyayin como lo que vinieron a la tierra – dice gabriel atemorizado

Pero él no es malo es el amable y tierno – dice milk sonrojada

Entonces tus hijos también son de esa raza – dice Gabriel

Si son mitad humano y mitad saiyayin – dice milk

Ahhhh – Gabriel se queda pensando unos segundos

Ojala con lo que le dije no siga de que quiere ser mi marido – dice milk pensando

No importa – dice gabriel

Que – dice milk

Bueno me voy regreso en dos años y quiero una respuesta adiós milk te amo – dice gabriel dándole un beso en los labios

FIN DEL Flash

Si me acuerdo pero no quiero mentir una pregunta milk el no estaba muerto – dice gabriel

Si solo que revivió – dice milk feliz

Tu marido se va a creer que soy un tío lejano –dice gabriel

Si creo que si – dice milk

Mama te salve de esta mi padre te llama a ti y a mi "tío lejano " – dice gohan

Está bien me salvaste hijo – dice milk

Hola gohan – dice gabriel

Hola – dice gohan alejándose

Porque gohan me odia – dice gabriel

Por el beso que me diste el día que te fuiste el no vio y se molestó – dice milk

Gabriel y milk entran a la casa y se sientan en la sala alado de goku , goten y gohan

Así que eres un tío lejano – dice goku

Si lo soy – dice nervioso gabriel

Desde cuando vienes por aquí – goku parecía investigador por las pregunta que hacia

Ennn ,,,, fue cuando nació goten si cuando nació goten – dice gabriel

Si es verdad goku fue cuando nació goten él nos ayudó en todo – dice milk

Ahhhh milk ven si – dice goku parándose

Ya – milk estaba temblando

Ya está el desayuno me muero de hambre – dice goku

Milk se cae al estilo anime estaba asustada pensaba que goku no se lo habría creído

CONTINUARA…

ESPERO QUE LE HAIGA GUSTADO LE AGRADEZCO A **MAARIA SMITH Y A ****ELYKA TETEGAMI** **POR LOS COMENTARIOS **

**BUENO YO CREO QUE NO PODRE SUBIR EL CAPITULO 3,4 Y 5 PORQUE VOY A ESTAR BIEN OCUPADA ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN OK. **

**BESOS =)**


End file.
